Micro-mirrors, which may be moved about two axes by suitable micromechanical drive structures, possess at least one combination of physically varying drive concepts. A magnetic drive may be used for a first axis, for example, and a piezoelectric drive may be used for a second axis.
A magnetically drivable micro-mirror is described in PCT Application No. WO 2012/089387 A1, which is employable in a 2D scanner.